Blood Sunrise
by Noyz
Summary: When the vampire king escapes his prison, he's on the search to find the Queen of Vampires, and take back throne humans have taken from him. All the while, a vampire and vampire hunter are growing closer. Eventual SzMk
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this...

Pairing: ShizuoxMikado, Izayax?

Warnings: AU, rape, slash, fighting, SMUT in later chapters, OOCness

Summary: When the vampire king escapes his prison, he's on the search to find the Queen of Vampires, and take back throne humans have taken from him.

All the while, a vampire and vampire hunter are growing closer.

A/N: I'm writing this on my phone so please excuse the few spelling mistakes... please review :)

EDITED: 9-21-2012

* * *

A pale tongue ran over dry lips, before they spread into a smirk. Red eyes showed the creatures' dark intentions, and the laugh that passed his lips sending shivers of fear down anyone's back that heard him.

Soon... he creature thought... Soon he would have enough strength to escape the prison he had been put in... By his lovely queen...

Soon... he would have the world at his fingertips once again.

His thoughts turned back to his queen... and how his mate had betrayed him...He could still remember when the hunters had stormed his castle, and his queen had hid behind a statue as the hunters attacked and arrested him. He could remember how his wife turned away with dry eyes, and pale pink lips pursued in a thin line. He had laughed as he knew that it was his wife who led the hunters to the castle, laughed at his queen's way of trying to get rid of him...

Oh. He would have to punish the queen for that... he could already imagine sinking his fangs into the vampire queen's neck, and drinking the life blood... he could remember the sweet taste if his mate's blood...

How would his mate act? Would his mate fight and struggle, making the blood taste that much sweeter... or would the queen lay limp in his grip, already knowing that the king wouldn't stop and there was no reason to fight... Would the queen make it more interesting by running and hiding as he hunted the queen down...?

It would be hard his queen had always been hard to predict... but no matter, the king would get his queen back... even if it meant killing all those that stood in his way...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the large metal door that separated him and freedom opened. There was the sound of meowing...

A cat... strange... they usually feed him rats or rabbits. Those made him weak unlike humans. Well... he wasn't going to complain about the change in diet...

"There ya go Izaya... merry Christmas..." The large guard said, as he slammed the door shut.

Oh... had Christmas already come? Well that would explain the cat; he always got a cat on Christmas... This would make the fortieth Christmas he had experienced... Forty years of being locked up in here...

Forty years of his queen being free out in the world... unsupervised...

He lunged at the cat, his fangs slipping easily into the cat's throat... He felt his strength return...

Yes soon... soon he would get his queen back and his crown...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this...

Pairing: ShizuoxMikado, Izayax?

Warnings: AU, rape, slash, fighting, SMUT in later chapters, OOCness , and OCs.

Summary: When the vampire king escapes his prison, he's on the search to find the Queen of Vampires, and take back throne humans have taken from him. All the while, a vampire and vampire hunter are growing closer.

A/N: I'm writing this on my phone so please excuse the few spelling mistakes... please review :)

Here's another chapter it a longer than the last!

To Luki(guest): :3

EDITED: 9-21-2012

* * *

Ryuugamine Mikado smiled and waved as his last costumer left... shoulders slumped, he sighed in relief. Even though it was nice to have a job and all...

"Mika-Chan! Are you done for today?" One of his coworkers asked.

"Hai... Just got done with my shift." He told to woman.

"Then you don't mind taking over my shift? I only have an hour left... and my brother is in the hospital..-" the woman rushed out to say.

Mikado sighed. "Don't worry Ane-chan, I don't mind... No school tonight." He told the woman, Ane-chan smiled and thanked the boy before running into the back to change.

Mikado's shoulders slumped. It wasn't as if he hated working at the small cafe, he was glad and lucky to have the job but here was one downside to it.

"Mika-Chan? What are you still doin' here?" The manager, Naru, asked.

"Oh... Ane-chan had a family emergency, I'm taking over her last hour." Mikado informed her.

Naru nodded. "Fine. Table three needs ya." The manager turned and went to help another waitress.

Mikado straightens up and headed towards table three, two men sat there staring at the menu intently. Mikado gave a fake 1000 watt smiled and spoke. "Welcome to Cat Cafe, I'll be your waitress tonight, call me Mika-Chan! Anything I can get you?"

The male with dreads and was most likely a foreigner from his dark skin color, gave Mikado a smile. "Well I'll have an espresso, two shots, and my friend will have a large glass of milk."

Mikado turned to glance at the other man, and had his breath taken away. Mocha eyes watched him from blue tinted sun glasses, and chin length fake blonde hair framed his face... but at the same time he seemed familiar.

Mikado looked away, a blush spreading across his checks. "R-right away..."

He turned and quickly walked away. Naru stood at the espresso machine, humming a tune she only knew, and she raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of the blush that was decorating his cheeks. "Hmmm? What's that?" Naru asked poking Mikado's right cheek. "A blush? Well Masaomi will be jealous!" The woman teased, her grin growing as the blush deepened on Mikado's face.

"W-what are you talking about?" Mikado stuttered out. "There's no reason for Masaomi to be jealous."

Naru shook her head muttering something about naive boys. "What do ya need?"

"Oh... a glass of milk and an espresso two shots."

"Just a darn minute," Naru hit the espresso machine. "This stupid fucker ain't workin'" she frowned at the machine.

"Ah... well... maybe it doesn't like you?" Mikado asked watching the machine as it sputtered, and finally spat out the espresso.

Naru scowled, "Gonna trash this fucker."

Mikado nodded. Naru had this problem at least once a week. She turned away from the machine. "Now then, what has my beautiful girl blushin like those maidens in fairy tales?"

"I-I'm not a girl..." Mikado said.

Naru smirked. "Coulda fooled me... after all ya prancing around in that purdy dress of yours."

Mikado blushed slightly, having no come back, he turned to the machine and began filling the order.

It wasn't exactly untrue... the Cat Cafe only hired girls, and when he began running out of money, his land lady told him about how her sister needed more help around the cafe. Well Mikado got the job at the expense of some of his dignity... and having to dress as a woman... the job paid well...

"Ne... Mika-Chan?" Mikado turned his head to stare at his manager. "Isn't that Heiwajima Shizuo?" Mikado spun around and stared at the table he had just been at... well... fuck his life...

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo and his partner, Tanaka Tom, entered the cafe. From what Shizuo had learned from his senpai, the vampire queen had taken residence in the large city of Ikebukuro.

The pair had taken a seat, "Why does it matter if this so called vampire queen is in town?" Shizuo asked as soon as the waitress left to get their order.

Tom raised an eyebrow at the other man. "Surely you've paid attention to the boss right?" At Shizuo's shake of the head, Tom sighed. "Of course. Well to simply put, the vampire queen was the one that helped us win in the war. But the queen always stayed in the shadows, the order wants to get in contact with the queen again because Orihara has escaped. They think he's going after the queen."

"You're shitting me right? Why not just get in contact and tell the queen? Shouldn't be that hard to pick up a phone and call?"

Tom sighed. "That's impossible. The queen keeps hidden in the world, and only contacts us when they change location and that's through the mail."

"Why would the queen still be anywhere near Japan?" Shizuo asked, pulling a cigarette from his front pocket. "And are we even looking for a woman?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Maybe a man or woman. All we do know is that the queen's only childe comes here. It's our only lead right now."

"E-Excuse me but smoking isn't allowed h-here." Shizuo turned and glanced at the waitress. She wasn't much, rather plan looking, with shoulder length black hair, normal Japanese traits, the only thing that stood out were her bright blue eyes.

"Ah... sorry." Shizuo muttered tucking the cigarette back into the box.

The waitress put their orders on the table, "Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you, Mika-chan. If we need you we'll call." Tom said. The waitress, Mika-Chan, nodded shocked slightly before disappearing.

"Well who are we looking for?" Shizuo asked.

"Sonohara Anri." Tom looked towards the door "And here she comes." Shizuo looked over his shoulder.

A girl that looked around seventeen, even though she was around fifty years old, entered. She was a rather curvy girl, and had a blank face on. Her hair was cut at her chin while a little piece stuck up. Her reddish eyes zeroed onto them and Tom waved at the vampire. The vampire didn't bother waving and headed towards them. Tom stood and pulled out a chair for her. Anri sat.

The waitress was at their table in a few seconds of Anri sitting down. "Hello Anri-san. Do you want anything?"

Anri gave her friend a small smile. "No Mika-san. I thought you got off a while ago?"

"Haha... sorry. I only have half an hour left. Sorry bout the wait."

Anri shook her head. "It's OK. Well you should get back to work before Naru-san gets mad." Mika nodded and went to another table.

The vampire turn to the hunters, "What was it that you came here for?" Anri asked.

"Sonohara-san, we'll be real quick. It's about your sire." Tom spoke, sensing that Shizuo was itching to get away from the vampire. "We just want to know where they are..."

Anri looks at the table, an air of sadness around her. "I don't know. I've only met my sire once, the day I was turned, so I can't help you there. Is there a reason you're looking for my sire?" Anri asked.

Shizuo spoke up. "Orihara Izaya broke out of his prison around a month ago, two days after Christmas. We believe he's coming this way."

Anri tensed. "Well, I might know someone who can help you... but I don't know if she'll talk to hunters." Anri admitted. "Her name's Karisawa Erika. It's rumored that she's the queen's sire."

Tom nodded then frowned. "Wait... why are you helping us?" He stared the vampire down.

"Well... because hunters have sworn to protect my sire and me, so the only reason you are talking to me means that my sire is in trouble... I want to pay my sire back for saving me that day." Anri stated, she looked at both hunters as she said it erasing any doubt that she had lied to them.

* * *

Karisawa Erika smiled at her group of friends, they were the best she decided a while ago. Hey had accepted her even when they found out that she was a vampire...

No, they weren't exactly number one on her top favorite people list... no that belonged to someone special. Her only childe. And her childe was here in Ikebukuro... now she only needed to find her wayward childe.


	3. AN

Dear Readers,

I won't be ble to update until the twenty first; I am trying to make sure that I don't fail all my classes :3 Sorry.

Noyz


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this...

Pairing: ShizuoxMikado, Izayax?

Warnings: AU, rape, slash, fighting, SMUT in later chapters, OOCness

Summary: When the vampire king escapes his prison, he's on the search to find the Queen of Vampires, and take back throne humans have taken from him.

All the while, a vampire and vampire hunter are growing closer.

AN: OMG I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS UN-UPDATED FOR SO LONG X(, I WAS HAVING DIFFICULTY AS TO WHAT TO DO FOR THIS STORY …. BUT I HAVE FIGURED IT OUT :3, SO UPDATES WILL STILL BE SLOW (AS I'M WORKING TOWARDS GRADUATING) BUT WILL STILL BE HAPPENING.

{oOo}

He moved sluggishly, his body felt overly heavy, and there was a thrust that needed to be satisfied. The room he was in smelt like blood, and as he was able to fully wake up, he could see the few scattered bodies – ripped to pieces, and covered in blood – and knew he had feed again. He licked his lips tasting the residue of blood on them.

He smirked, showing off his fangs, and silently celebrated the fact that he was out of that stupid prison. He rolled his shoulders, and slowly stood up. At first his muscles protested such a movement, but then settled down, with the promise of a hunt later that week or even day, depending on how hungry he gets.

Izaya glanced down at the body laying closest to where he had been sleeping. It was a young woman, maybe in her early twenties, and was still gasping for breath. She kept a close eye on Izaya as she slowly died, just like a true vampire hunter would do.

Izaya moved to kneel next to the woman, a dark smirk had placed itself on his face and his eyes glowed red. "Now now, you shouldn't be moving around so much." He leaned closer so his breath brushed against the woman's ear. "You wouldn't want to die so soon now, would you?" He took pleasure in the fact that she shivered.

She gasped out something, and Izaya threw his head back and laughed. His red eyes meet the hunter's dark green eyes. He reached out and ignoring the flinch the woman gave, brushed some of her blood matted blond hair out of her face. "Ne, calling people names isn't nice~." He wagged his finger at her as if scolding her for calling him the cursed. He reached out and gripped her neck in a bruising grip. "Did you know the Vampire Queen that you so religiously protect is nothing more that a creature like me? The only difference between us, is my mate is able to better keep in their urges than me."

"Let me go," Her voice was deadly calm, and had the same tone been used by his beloved, Izaya would have shivered in lust, but this woman's voice had anger shooting through his veins.

How dare they keep his mate from him? What right did they have? The Vampire Queen was HIS. Without thinking about it, he had snapped the woman's neck in half. Izaya dropped the corpse on the ground, anger still flowing through his veins. Now he had to find out who would best be able to tell him where his mate was...

And as he thought about it it made perfect sense that _he _would know where his mate was.

Izaya licked his lips in thought of the next _hunt_. This prey would be perfect. _He'd _always been a torn in his side. He felt his fangs length to an almost painful length. Izaya giggled madly to himself and stood up. Turning on his heel, he left the bodies behind him.

After all it was a perfect time to go and visit his darling little brother...

{oOo}

Mikado worried his bottom lip as he glanced over towards where Anri sat with the two vampire hunters. That was how he had recognized the blond, he had seen him once or twice while visiting the vampire hunter's headquarters. It was strange seeing anyone from there out in the real world, sometimes Mikado forgot that they had their own lives, so of course they would go to a simple cafe.

As if feeling the weight of his stare, Anri turned to him, and gave a soft smile, and some of Mikado's nerves died down. He gave a nod in understanding and turned back to cleaning the counter he stood at. He had been trying to listen into the conversation but had barely held himself back, Anri had this strange thing where she would have known that he was listening in onto the conversation.

Mikado allowed himself to smile to himself, it had been so long since Anri was really able to walk on her own two feet. He'd remembered when Erika had appeared with a newly turned Anri, only to disappear the next day, leaving Anri in his care. The weeks, and months following that had been tense and uneasy, Mikado had known that young Anri hadn't wanted to be turned. And he hated the fact that that her turning had been unwilling, but he tried making it as easy as he could for the young vampire. It had taken awhile but soon, Mikado was able to gain Anri's trust.

So absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice that the object of his thoughts standing right in front of him.

Anri waited for Mikado to notice her, she wondered if it was right what she was about to do. Could she ruin the little piece that Mikado had gained after the vampire-hunter war ended? Could she tear down ever little thing that held Mikado apart? Anri could still feel the hunters' burning gazes in her back and knew she would do what she could to protect her sire, Erika, and Masaomi, but most importantly, Mikado. The vampire that was the closest thing she had to a sire.

She looked at Mikado and saw that he still hadn't noticed her. Anri smiled to herself, sometimes Mikado reminded her of those old thoughtful humans. He always seemed to get lost in thought easier, and more often. Deciding to break his train of thoughts, Anri called a soft "Mika-san" as not to startle the older vampire.

Her voice did the trick as Mikado once again focused on her. "Ah... Anri-san! You startled me." The eldest of the two chuckled slightly. Mikado looked at the watch that he always kept on his wrist to easier keep track of time and grinned when he saw the time. "Well my shift almost over, I just have to check on table three and then I can get out of here."

Anri nodded stiffly. Mikado gave her a confused look before walking out from behind the counter to check in with table three and had someone else take care of them if they needed more. Anri sighed. She didn't want to lose anyone, not her sire, Erika, or even Masaomi, but most of all, she feared to lose Mikado, the only thing she had close to a sire, or even a real parent.

Mikado returned quickly, and the pair made their way to the employee room where Mikado would change into his regular clothes. When Mikado exited the room, Anri knew this was the time to tell him, and as he was fixing his clothes for last touches, Anri took in the sight of him. Drinking in the sight as she knew this would probably be the last time she saw him until Izaya was caught.

"Mikado-san..." Anri said, drawing Mikado's attention to her easily. She licked her lips in the rare show of nervousness.

Mikado looked up at her shocked. "Anri-chan," Anri didn't realize how tense she was until how Mikado usually referred to her slipped from his lips. "Is something the matter?"

Anri nodded, and grabbed Mikado's wrist to drag him somewhere more private. "I... I need to go somewhere for a while." She said. "The hunters came to me today, and want me to help them with something..." Anri knew Mikado could pick up on the lie she told, but she didn't want to say the truth.

Mikado blinked for a bit. "ah... I see..." He sounded disappointed, as if he wished to know what the hunters and her had discussed. "When are you leaving?"

Anri didn't look at Mikado, "Tonight. Sorry I wont be able to walk you home."

Mikado nodded then. "Stay safe Anri-chan. And if you can, write or tell me where you are, okay?"

Anri was shocked at Mikado's easy acceptance, but at the same time not, this was Mikado who took things in stride and not Masaomi or Erika who both would demand answers. In a rare burst of courage, she wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed him tightly. They were both about the same height, but Anri still managed to burrow her head into his shoulder biting back the tears that wanted to fall. She was fifty years plus, and yet at times she could cry like a little girl.

Mikado's arms wrapped around her tightly, almost seemingly refusing to let her go. Yet he had to. And as much as this separation was going to tear at Anri, it was going to be worst for Mikado. Mikado who had never once sire-d another vampire, and had taken her into his home. Anri let go sooner than Mikado did, knowing if she kept it going on any longer, she wouldn't be able to let go, apparently Mikado felt the same, as his arms fell to his sides moments later.

"Um.. Goodbye Mikado-san." Anri said and she turned on her heel to head back into the main area of the cafe where the two hunters waited to take her away.

{oOo}

Shizuo waited with Tom as the vampire, Anri, went to talk to her friend for a moment. He shifted nervously, and Tom watched him from the corner of his eye. Tom knew that Shizuo most likely felt uncomfortable in letting Anri go to see the human girl. They both knew how hard it was to keep a relationship with a vampire going while as a human, as the vampire was frozen in time while the human would age.

They watched as Anri reappeared, and the waitress did to in normal clothes. Mika-chan watch Anri make her way over to them. Tom noticed it was almost the same look a mother would have on her face when a child would leave home for the first time.

Apparently Shizuo noticed the look too, "Don't think she's human." He said.

Tom nodded. "Well we shouldn't make assumptions before we hear the truth." He said. But already his hunter instincts were up and he could tell "Mika-chan" was not a human, probably a vampire.

{oOo}

Erika moved towards the safe house – aka Mikado's apartment. She was moving with a seriousness that wasn't usually around her, and she could practically taste the worry that Walker and Dota-chin were giving out. Saburo had chosen to stay in the van, probably to stay away from the crazy vampire. Dota-chin was trying to calm her down, but they didn't know what had her on edge. How dare those hunters keep something this important from her and her friends.

She didn't even bother knocking on the door before slamming it open. Mikado jumped a bit, and turned to face her with wide red eyes that upon seeing her, slowly turned blue again. "Erika-san!" he scolded.

Dota-chin gave a nod in greeting to Mikado, and Walker kept looking at Erika in worry.

"Did you hear the news?" Erika snapped out, not bothering with pleasantries.

When Mikado shook his head, Erika gnashed her teeth together in annoyance. "Of course not." She hissed out, her brown eyes turning red. Mikado flinched from the change, and stood up, eyes also going red. He'd seen Erika like this before, and as good as it was during a time of war or something as the sort, but now it was not the time.

"What's wrong?" Mikado asked, fighting his urge to also bare his red eyes, and look for a threat.

"Izaya has escaped, and has killed twenty people so far." The words had Mikado's blood turning cold in his veins.

{oOo}

Izaya moved slowly through the crowd, all the humans moved to the side, clearing a path for him as if knowing he was dangerous. He smirked as he saw from the corner of his eye a hunter moving through the crowd, towards him. The hunter didn't give him more than a passing glance.

It was just as he had suspected, word of his escape must not have been made largely public. After all it would be very embarrassing to have let the most dangerous vampire escape. He shivered as he could faintly feel his brother in this city. But with so many people moving around it would be hard to just target and select his prey from the other vampires and humans in this city.

Izaya glanced at a sign welcoming him to Ikebukuro, Japan. He felt a rush of excitement as the thought he was one more step closer to catching his mate, and the idea of meeting his darling little brother again. After all, they had left each other on such bitter terms.


End file.
